Portable document scanners for capturing images of documents such as receipts and forwarding such images to a computer processor for processing are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,240 assigned to the present assignee discloses a system including an image capture device, such as a portable scanner or digital camera, that is connected to a computer processor that captures and stores the images, analyzes the images, converts the images to text, analyzes the data, and, in the event of expense data, puts the data into an expense report. The images may be uploaded via the Internet or an intranet to another network such as the cloud for remote data storage. Such a system has been shown to profoundly improve the processing of receipts and to expedite the generation of expense reports and the like.
In the case of remote storage of the scanned data, as in the cloud, for example, it is desired to provide some processing of the scanned data locally at the portable scanner in order to minimize the communication delays inherent in remote communications. For example, it is desired to process the image content locally to facilitate the classification and storage of the imaged data either locally or remotely. The present invention addresses these and other needs in the art.